


Mission to Asset

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Love, Natasha Romanov Joins SHIELD, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone turns from mission to an asset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission to Asset

Clint is the best agent Shield has,  
When they send him after the Black Widow.  
He thinks it's just like any other mission.  
Take out the target from a distance.  
But he is quickly proven wrong.  
The Widow is gorgeous.  
But still has a conscience,  
When she gives money to a hungry child.  
She is not cold blooded as her file made her to be.  
He approaches her slowly,  
And makes his offer.  
She is reluctant to believe him.  
But eventually she does.  
They come back.  
There is a lecture from Fury,  
But he is on board.  
They become the best team in Shields history.  
And they fall in love.  
Clint is glad he made a different call.  
Now as he watches his wife with their son years later.

Natasha knows she is being watched.  
That is because,  
That is what she is trained to do.  
But its not the Red Room.  
Even though its only been a year since she left.  
She finds a hungry child.  
And gives her some money.  
And then her stalker approaches her.  
He is American.  
And he is gorgeous.  
But its his eyes that catch her attention.  
They are hollow like hers.  
This man has lead the same life as her.  
He makes her an offer.  
She accepts because its that or death.  
Clint rescues her from her former life.  
And sheis glad she accepted his offer.  
Because the hollowness in Clint's eyes has disappeared.  
They are in love.  
They are married.  
With a son.  
Natasha feels like she is living a dream.  
But this is her reality.  
And she likes it.


End file.
